With You I Am
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Chuck has the need for more normality in her life. Will her biggest wish for a baby be fulfilled?
1. Confusion and Worries

**Title: **With You I Am

**Author:** Kathy (BlondezillasMaid/Blondezilla90)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pushing Daisies, sadly ABC does which fucks, next to the CW, everything up!

**Pairing:** Mainly Ned/Chuck, little Alfredo/Olive

**Rating: **T (M for future chapters, plenty of warning will be posted)

**Spoilers:** You should be familiar with the season 2 storyline. Spoilers contained from 2x10 The Norwegians.

**Summary: **Chuck has the need for more normality in her life. Will her biggest wish for a baby be fulfilled?

**A/N:** Okay so this is not my first PD fic, but my first chaptered one. English isn't my first language so bare any mistakes my beta reader may missed. I hope you like it and you comment, cause feedback is always appreciated.

Thx to jen for beta, i love ya 3

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_

**Confusion and Worries**

It has been 4 years, 3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days since Charlotte "Chuck" Charles had been woken up by Ned, the pie maker and childhood sweetheart. Ever since that day, they both had been a couple, although they both weren't able to touch. It was the prize they both had to pay for Chuck being alive again. They both coped with the whole thing very well and decided to stay together, although it was and still is very dangerous for Chuck to be around Ned, but as always the heart won over the head.

As Chuck was laying on her side of the plastic wall that separated her from Ned, she looked over to him and smiled lightly. His arm was wrapped around her waist, while his lips were slightly parted, small sounds of his snoring occasionally filling the air. It was the little things that amazed Chuck in every way. She loved him, every little thing about him. To some he seemed weird, but to her he was the most amazing human being.

She knew the first time she laid her eyes on him again after not seeing him for somewhat 20 years, that he was the one she wanted around. For the first time in her life she felt like she needed someone. Almost all her life she took care of her Aunts Lily and Vivian, not really caring about herself. Looking back she knew it had never been the best thing for her so she promised herself she'd start to really explore and live her second life.

Chuck never knew that Ned was different from other kids. To her he was just a friend. The guy from next door whom she had a crush on. Chuck was very young back than, but she knew even then that Ned was special to her, even if others thought he was a nerd.

Throughout the last 4 years she'd been alive again, they both had their up and downs. From coping with the no touching rule, getting to know that one of her aunts was really her mother, Ned's dad being alive over to re-deading her own father. Chuck's heart still was aching a little, because Ned killed her father twice, even if it wasn't intentionally.

The first time was 24 years ago, when he first discovered his powers and woke up Digby. A little while later his mom dropped dead to the floor, because he a blood vessel in her head burst. Ned brought her back to life, of course, but he didn't know someone else had to die after a minute. Sadly it was Chuck's father who was near by.

The second time wasn't Ned's fault either. Chuck knew the day her father ran away, 2 years, 4 months, 2 weeks and 3 days after being woken up by Ned, it wouldn't end well. She still remembered the day Charles Charles came back and tried to get Chuck away from Ned, but she refused to go. He wanted to go on all the adventures he promised her as a kid, but Chuck quickly realized that she wasn't the little kid anymore.

It was an inner fight for her to decide what to do with her father and Ned, but before she could even make a decision her father did what he knew was best. He apologized to Ned and gave him a handshake without a glove.

Chuck slightly shook her thoughts as her mind was replaying the memories of the day she held her father in her arms. She slowly slid down on the pillows and carefully took Ned's plastic covered arm in her own arms to hug it to her chest. She immediately felt his grip tighten, so she placed a kiss on the plastic and smiled lightly, moving her free hand to her belly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Chuck woke up as the light shone through the blinds. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and turned her head to the side. She sighed heavily as she noticed that the bed next to her was empty so she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, walking into the bathroom to get ready.

Soon she was standing in front of her mirror, checking her makeup. She applied some lipstick and stepped back a little, looking at herself. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and shades. The only thing missing were her gloves. She walked into the bedroom and rummaged through the drawers, quickly finding a pair of yellow gloves. She put them on and smiled to herself, satisfied, grabbing her purse and keys as she walked out of the door.

A couple of minutes later she entered the pie-hole, where Olive was sitting in one of the booths with Emerson, eating some pie and downing some coffee. Her gaze wandered to the kitchen, where Ned was baking a pie. She smiled and snuck into the back, rounding the table.

"Hey there." She smiled and leaned over to extend her hand. Ned did the same and squeezed her hand lightly, looking up into her eyes.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He asked with a small voice, his eyes fixing on the dough in front of him again.

"Okay...I was awake for a while, because I wasn't able to sleep...but soon I think I fell asleep," Chuck replied and switched into a different pair of gloves, picking up a knife to cut some strawberries.

"Oh that's why you slept in," Ned mumbled to himself, so Chuck wouldn't be able to hear him and grabbed the rolling pin. He had noticed for a while now, that Chuck wasn't really Chuck. She seemed less quirky and more reserved that usual. She had trouble sleeping and often he caught her deep in thoughts, with a sad expression on her face. Just in general she seemed sad.

Ned was about to say something, but a very hyper Olive danced into the kitchen. She wrapped both arms around Ned's waist, circling his body. He looked at her rather shocked and stiffed up a little, moving his arms up.

"Gooooood morning," Olive sang and let go of Ned, dancing around the kitchen. Chuck eyed her suspiciously and put her knife down.

"What's with you all happy happy?!" Chuck asked and Olive immediately stopped dancing, rushing over to her. Olive quickly held up her hand and grinned brightly.

"I'm gonna get maaaa-rried," she sung again and held the ring right under Chuck's nose. Chucks tared down on the ring and swallowed hard, feeling her stomach pull together.

"That's....great," she pressed through her lips and resumed her work on the strawberries.

"So Alfredo finally popped the question? My congratulations," Ned grinned and Olive dropped her hand, turning to look at Ned who was grinning brightly. He was happy Alfredo was back in her life, because it meant she was off his back.

"Yes he asked me last night for our 14 months and 13 days anniversary. Isn't he the sweetest?" Olive cooed and flipped one leg up, while her hand was on the table to support her upper body.

"Yes...very...," Chuck mumbled and tried to smile, but she failed. She quickly put down the knife and took of the gloves, excusing herself as she rushed out of the pie hole, leaving a confused Ned and Olive in the kitchen, staring at each other. Ned sighed heavily and moved his gaze back to his pie, as Olive asked the question that was also burning on his mind.

"What the heck if wrong with her?" Olive said and threw her arms up. Ned only shrugged his shoulders and sighed again.

"No idea. For a while now she's been a little down, but she doesn't wanna talk to me about it." He put away everything and took the dough, putting it into a backing dish. Olive handed him the big bowl with strawberries and scratched her head.

"Maybe I should talk to her...." She offered, but Ned shook his head in response.

"That's not a such a good idea. I will take care of it, don't worry," he replied and smiled, not really knowing if he was able to take care of anything, when Chuck was shutting him out like that.

End of first chapter. Comment?


	2. Making Plans

**A/N:** Thanks to Jen for beta. Once again, english is not my mothertongue so my english isn't perfect. I sure try my best. I hope you like the chapter and don't be afraid to give me an honest feedback. Thanks to the people who read the first chapter and left a review.

_**Chapter 2: **_

**Making Plans**

While Ned was still at the pie-hole, Chuck was sitting on the roof, surrounded by a couple of bees. She noticed in the past already that she felt safe around them and somehow they gave her a feeling of being home. She watched the bees fly around her and she sighed a little, pulling her knees up to her chest. She put her chin on her them and wrapped her legs securly around them, rocking a little back and forth while taking in her surroundings.

Chuck knew it was clear to everyone that she changed a little the past months and that she wasn't who she used to be anymore. Ever since her father died again, Chuck felt like there was a hole in her life. She felt like she was missing out on something. The second death of her father wasn't easy on her and it made her realize that she longed for a real family, because she never had one before.

She was sure that under normal circumstances she and Ned would be a real family by now. She'd be married and may have a baby. But sadly it wouldn't be that easy for the two of them, because a certain, call it curse, prevented them from physical contact. She loved Ned so much and she was happy he woke her and let her live for a second time, but it was hard. She just wanted to be normal, have a normal family and a baby, but all that may not come true.

Chuck never had a real family. As a child she didn't know her mom was still alive, so she was alone with her dad. When he died she lived with her two aunts, who weren't related to her by blood. It wasn't too long ago when Chuck found out that Lily actually was her mother, not aunt. She was happy to know her mom still lived, on the other side she was incredibly sad, because there was no way she could talk or see her ever again.

All that made her long for her own real family and she knew Ned probably felt like her. His mom died when he was young and his father shut him out of his life. Now a days, his father tried to be back in his life, but Ned told Chuck many times that he was still too hurt to let that happen. That is why he couldn't have a close bond to his half brothers Maurice and Ralston. He didn't want them in his life, because he shut them out a long time ago, along with their father. It was a constant reminder of his past, which he tried to forget.

All this was the reason why Chuck couldn't show Olive that she was happy for her. Olive now was a constant reminder of what Chuck may never have with Ned and that hurt deeply somewhere in her heart. As much as she liked Olive as a friend and no matter how happy she was for her, the hurt wasn't something Chuck was good at coping with. It was hard and she felt horrible for what she was feeling, but she knew she couldn't help it.

A silent tear ran down her face and she moved one of her hands to her cheek to wipe it away. She took a deep breath and tried to distract herself, but it was useless. More tears slowly fell down her cheeks and she let them run, until her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Ned got worried about Chuck and decided to go out and look for her. She didn't pick up the phone at home nor did she come back to the pie-hole. After his fifth attempt to call her, he gave up and started a mix of stress and nervous baking. Nothing seemed to help him so he took off his apron and threw it on the table.

"Olive, I'll go look for Chuck. There are another 3 pies in the oven. Can you do me a favor and watch them for me? I'll come back as soon as I've found her." Ned said as he walked to the front, receiving a sad look from Olive.

"Sure go ahead, I'll be here with Alfredo." Olive hated to see Ned like this, so she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder for a second. He smiled lightly and grabbed his gloves and coat, walking straight up to look for Chuck on the roof.

"CHUCK?" Ned called out as he climbed the last stairs to the roof, not getting an answer. He pushed the door open and gasped at the sight. Chuck was sitting near the edge of the roof, her legs crossed in indian style. Her hands were laying in her lap, while she looked at him with red eyes. She didn't even try to hide her face from him, she knew it was too obvious.

"Honey..," he sighed and rushed over to her, stopping himself quickly. He slowly sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked and reached for her hand, taking it in his. Chuck blinked her eyes and moved her gaze to the ground.

"Nothing," she murmured and pulled her hand away from him. She didn't notice the change in Ned's face, who was slightly hurt by the action.

"Something is," he replied. "You've been acting strange for quite a while now and you don't wanna talk about it. Now you're sitting up here crying so I think something must be very wrong."

Chuck slowly raised her head again to look at him, a new set of tears forming in her eyes. She quickly brushed a hand over them to prevent the tears from falling. Ned reached out for her hand again and took it, pressing the back of it against his lips. _Oh how he wished he could do this without her wearing gloves._ Chuck smiled a little at the gesture and wrapped her tiny fingers around his thumb, squeezing it tightly.

"I love you so much Ned," she whispered. "So much, but lately my mind has been full of thoughts." She wiped away more of her tears and took a deep breath, trying to focus on what she wanted to say. Ned eyed her unsure and wrapped both of his hands around hers, holding it securely.

"I'm happy for Olive, I really am, but she showed me what I may never have. She's in a happy realtionship. She's engaged and is gonna get married soon. They may start a family." Her voiced trailed off and she tried to not go completly silent. "A baby...It's just...not fair.."

Her own words caused her eyes to fill with tears again and she quickly blinked them away. She looked up and tried to search for Ned's eyes, trying to catch a reaction from him. Ned felt a tug at his heart. He wanted to hug her tightly and kiss her forehead, telling her it's gonna be alright, but he knew he couldn't. So instead he sorted his toughts and clutched her hand tighter, pressing his lips against it for a second.

"I'm sorry Chuck," he whispered, moving his hand to her cheeks to trace the outlines of her face. She gently leaned into his touch and sighed. _Oh how she wished she could touch him for real._

"It's not your fault," she rasped out quietly and placed a kiss on his thumb.

"It is. I should have known you may want this. I mean even I want it, but I decided to have a life with you. I thought we could be happy, even without all the normal circumstances." Ned slowly moved her hand to his face, putting his cheek into her palm. Chuck slowly brushed her fingers against his cheek and moved her thumbs on his lips, letting him kiss it.

"I'm happy with you, Ned. It's just....I feel like I'm missing out on something. When my dad was back, I thought we could be like a family, but that didn't turn out well. I don't blame you for it, not at all, but I just feel lonely sometimes. You can't just touch or hug me and as much as I love you, I do need it sometimes." Chuck tilted her head to the side to catch a glimpse of his face, but he fixed his gaze on the ground and took her hand in his again.

"Well if you want to leave, you should know you're free to do that." His voice was barely above a whisper, as Ned spoke the words. He felt like someone punched him in his stomach.

"No Ned," Chuck replied immediately a little shocked. "I don't want anyone else. I want you. Don't ever think I'd walk out on you.....I love you." Ned sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a second, moving her hand to his face again.

"Well," he started and opened his eyes to find her looking at him. "If you really want a baby, I guess that's something to talk about. I mean there are ways for you to get pregnant without my input....," he said but Chuck cut him off with her finger.

"No. I thought about this a lot Ned, but it's either you or nobody. If I ever give birth I want to hold a baby in my arms, that's a part of me and you....by flesh and blood....not by me and some kind of number in a big book, which desperatly needed some money." Ned chuckled a little at her comment, but his face turned quickly back to concern.

"But it won't be happening this way.....," he whispered. Chuck slightly bit her lower lip and moved her head a little. Ned didn't know how much thought she put into it. It was a lot more than she herself she thought she'd do. She came up with every possible idea and ended up with one conclusion.

"Actually, I think there is a way," she spoke, which cause Ned's head to perk up. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. See, your touch is what would kill me. I know that, but I don't think your little swimmers would. It's a body liquid, so it's not like touch. I mean if you spit on me I won't die either." Ned made a face at the last comment and shook his head a little.

"I won't spit on you to try," he mumbled and Chuck giggled.

"Well, no you don't have to. It's gross. I just think we should give this whole baby thing a shot. The least that could happen is that my eggs get killed, but that would hardly effect me. Well it would, but not physically." She reached out to touch his chin, moving his head up so she could look into his eyes.

"Okay....but let's say it really wouldn't kill you, or anything else. How'd we get those," he pointed at his lower body. "In there," he moved his hand over to her belly to slightly poke it, causing Chuck to giggle.

"I did some reading on fertilization. It doesn't require us to have sex, we just need a good reason why we can't. There are two ways to do it. One where they take your little swimmers and pretty much inject them into my uterus or we do an in vitro fertilization." Chuck smiled and moved a little closer to Ned, who was looking at her with an open mouth.

"You sure did your homework," he grinned and looked down at her hands for a second. The tought of having a baby scared him, but he knew he wasn't alone, so he raised his head to search for her eyes.

"I guess we'll give this a shot than." He smiled and squeezed her hands, causing Chuck to blink her eyes,

"Are you sure? I am...for real...I mean sure sure...This is not like deciding what we'll have for dinner or what kind of bedsheets we go..," she rambled, but quickly was stopped by Ned who had pulled out a piece of plastic wrap and put it on her face, kissing her softly. Chuck kissed him back with all her might, trying to make the best out of it.

"Hmm...I'm sure....," Ned whispered as he pulled away a little. "I love you Chuck," he smiled and pressed his lips against hers again, feeling the heat coming from her mouth, even through the plastic.

"I love you too Ned....so much...," she mumbled and tried to deepen the kiss as far as she could, her hands cupping his cheeks.

"Hm...we should....go back to the pie hole...Olive is alone with Alfredo. I told her I'd come back once I found you." Chuck pulled away and nodded, getting on her feet. Ned did the same and put away the plastic wrap into his pocket.

"Is she mad at me for leaving just like that?" Chuck asked and extended her hand to Ned. He smiled and took her hand carefully in his, shacking his head.

"Not really, she was worried about you, but I think you should still apologize to her." He answered as they both walk downstairs into the pie-hole, where Olive was sitting in a booth next to Alfredo, looking at a few magazines.

"Hey, hey," Chuck grinned as she sat down across from them. Olive shot her a glance and eyed her for a second.

"Hey, feeling better?" She asked unsure and Chuck let out a small giggle.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to storm off like that, I'm really happy for you and Alfredo." Olive grinned brightly at her words and wrapped one arm around Alfredo, pressing her lips against his cheek.

"It is great...isn't it?" She giggled and Alfredo smiled at her reaction.

"Indeed it is...and just so you know, if you need any help. Let me know..." Chuck smiled and moved a little closer to the edge of the booth. Before she knew it Olive shoved Alfredo out of the way, who stumbled a little as Olive rushed by him. She grabbed Chuck's hand and dragged her into the back, leaving a confused Alfredo behind. Ned shook his head in amuesment and grabbed the coffee pot on the counter.

"Women! Want some coffee?" He asked and poured some of it into a mug. Alfredo nodded his head and still looked after Olive and Chuck.

End of this chapter! Feedback is much love!


	3. Fantasies

**A/N 1: **_Well it took me some time to update. I'm awfully sorry, but worked kept me super busy. I hope you'guys are not mad and enjoy this chapter._

**A/N 2: **_Fantasies are presented in italics!_

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual actions. Don't read if you don't like it or when you're not old enough. **

_**Chapter 2**_

**Fantasies**

A Couple of days later, Chuck was laying on the couch with Digby spread across her belly. She was flipping through the channels of the tv, but wasn't really paying attention to it. She was anxious while waiting for Ned to come back home from the fertility clinic. After a rather quick decision and several long talks they both decided to give the whole baby thing a shot. She was truly amazed by the fact Ned was so enthusiastic about it all and didn't seem to be scared. It helped her remain calm and hope for the best, even if there was a big chance this dream could burst like a fragile bubble.

A smile spread across her face when her gaze started to wander and she caught a picture of young Ned in the corner of her eyes. Chuck prayed for the whole baby thing to work out, that they'd become a semi normal family. She knew touching was not an option, but trying to have a baby with the man she loved seemed to bring some normality into their relationship.

As much as she wanted a baby, she knew that there still was a big chance it wouldn't work out. Chuck tried to push the negative thoughts far away, but they were still haunting her. The what if's made it hard for her to be completely worry free. She knew it probably was good that her subconscious kept her from freaking out, but it still nagged a little. She shook her head and looked down at Digby, smiling as he looked back at her.

"Let's pop in a movie...who knows how long he'll be really gone...," she chuckled and moved the dog on top of her a little, grabbing a DVD to pop it into the player.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ned in the meantime was sitting in a rather small room, his hands buried under his thighs and his face slightly blushed. A huge selection of adult magazines were spread across the table and a pile of adult movies was right next to it. His gaze was fixed on a small little cup, a cup that caused his cheeks to turn bright red. He knew that this was the only way that he and Chuck could reproduce, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing to him.

He wanted a baby with Chuck and he wanted to give her one, but this didn't feel right to him. He let out a long sigh and moved his hand away from under his thigh, reaching out for the cup on the table. He stared at it for a while. It was clear he didn't want to do this, all by himself...into a cup.

He had done it once or twice before, but never felt good about it. Now that Chuck was around he felt like the urge was bigger, especially when Chuck accidentally let her towel drop when he walked into the room or she teasingly stripped out of her clothes.... or he peeked into the bathroom while she got into the shower. He was tempted many times, but always felt to funny to actually go through with it.

He moved the cup around between his fingers and leaned back a little, taking off the lit. He sighed and let it drop to the couch, taking a deep breath. "For Chuck," he mumbled to himself and reached for one of the many adult magazines. He flipped through a couple, before he gave up. This sure wasn't a turn on so he grabbed the remote control. He turned on the little TV, his eyes glued to the screen. He tilted his head to the side and made a face when one of the two woman let out a scream, quickly turning off the TV.

"This sure isn't a turn on either," he mumbled and put the remote control away, his gaze wandering to the cup. He leaned down a little more and thought back to Chuck. He smiled to himself a little and closed his eyes, a clear image of his Chuck forming on his mind. This sure was a turn on, he thought to himself and imagined how he'd kiss and touch Chuck everywhere.

As his mind wandered slightly into the gutter, his own hand made it's way south, taking care off himself as he thought about Chuck.

_Ned would kiss her deeply, while his hand memorized every curve of her body. Chuck would moan underneath his touch and let herself caress his body, clutching his hair while kissing him passionately._

Ned let out a ragged breath and groaned a little, closing his eyes tightly.

_He pictured how they'd be at the pie hole all alone after closing up. He'd quickly undress Chuck and kiss her neck, chest and the valley between her breasts. Than he'd move his hands to her hips and slowly take off her panties, letting her step out of them while he'd stand up, pressing his lips on hers. He'd quickly pick her up and press her against the wall, sucking and biting her neck gently while his hand found her wetness. He'd caress her and turn her on even more._

A slight moan escaped Ned's mouth as his hand increased its speed.

_Chuck would groan and moan, fumbling with his pants and boxers until they'd be pooled around his ankles. She'd clutch his erection while he drove his fingers into her, increasing the pleasure and the need for each other. _

Ned let out a groan and tightly closed his eyes, getting ready for the end. He panted a little and let his hand move faster.

_With one swift motion he'd thrust into her awaiting body and hold her tightly by the waist, while he muffled her moans with a deep and passionate kiss. He thought about how Chuck would feel around him, thrusting deep into her body until they both exploded and would see bright colors surrounding them._

The very same moment Ned saw bright colors surround him, as he reached the highest point and let himself fall down, his body doing the very rest. He groaned as his hand slowed down its pace. He panted and tilted his head back, trying to slow down his breathing.

"That sure was...different," he mumbled to himself and finally opened his eyes, taking the lit and puting it over the cup. His cheeks turned bright red and he quickly rearranged his clothes, while getting up to walk over to the sink. He washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror.

His cheeks were flushed and a little sweat had formed on his forehead, so he quickly splashed some water into his face and grabbed his jacket. He quickly made his way over to the receptionist, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Cup's in the room...," he mumbled and rushed out of the door, trying to get home as fast as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later, Ned walked into his apartment. He put his keys and jacket away, walking straight into the living room. His eyes met Chuck as she excitedly looked at him and she sat up, making room for Ned. He slowly made his way to the couch and sat down, his eyes fixing a spot on the wall. It was than Chuck noticed his flushed cheeks, so she giggled a little and moved a little closer to him.

"So how did it go?" She asked and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Good," he smiled and played around with the end of his sleeve, avoiding her eyes.

"The kind of: I did it and we're going to have a baby soon, good?" She nervously tugged at the end of the blanket and Ned smiled a little, turning his head.

"Yes don't worry...They said they'd call us in about two days, to let us know if we can go on with it." Chuck's eye sparkled and she moved a little closer to Ned. He carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as she tighten the blanket.

"Okay great......," she grinned and looked up. "Tell me how you did it..." Ned's eyes widen and he quickly looked away, his cheeks burning.

"Come on...tell me...," she grinned naughtily and squeezed his thigh. He hissed a little under her gesture and shook his head.

"It's too embarrassing," he replied and moved away from her.

"Did you picture how I'd be naked, cause that's what I'd do...," she smiled and wrapped her arms around her legs. She laughed when he froze and turned around a little.

"What?" He pressed through his lips a little shocked.

"Well didn't you ever think about...How it would be...with us while you were....doing it?!" It was now Chuck's turn to blush.

"I....no...you?" Ned stammered a little surprised and he jaw dropped when Chuck nodded her head.

"Sometimes when I'm under the shower....or when you're asleep....and the ache is getting to much....I just imagine how it would be with you..." She smiled shyly and searched for his eyes, but he quickly moved his gaze down shyly.

"Well I hope I'm good," he mumbled and his eyes slowly found her again. Chuck giggled slightly and teasingly moved on the couch, her hands moving over her body.

"Very," she huskily replied and brushed her hands over herself. Ned's eyes widen in shock and his cheeks turned pink. He quickly sat down in the armchair and pointed his finger to the door, so Digby would leave.

End of Chapter 3.


End file.
